


and life is a nightmare

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: this must be just like living in paradise [2]
Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, both physical and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: Lola loses a fight and comes out worse than expected.





	and life is a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I went through a lot of shit tonight so have some Lola/All of Motley Cruel hurt-comfort. Also, this is set during a tour, probably one of the earlier ones, and she’s got a pre-established open and casual thing with Vince, Nikki, and Tommy (and anyone else she happens to pick up on the road), if that makes sense. I swear it’ll be addressed in the main story. Also I wrote this on my phone please be kind.

Lola’s been weird since they’d made it on the bus, standoffish, well moreso than usual. She’d taken the first aid kit and absconded to the back of the bus before almost anyone else had climbed aboard. Nikki knew something was off, he and Lola were weirdly in tune with each other, and Tommy knew because he was weirdly in tune with Nikki. Mick, however, knew because even though he wasn’t Lola’s father, he was a father, and he’s got a certain intuition.

“I’m fine, just a fight last night went fuckin’ pear shaped,” she snapped at them as they asked her about it. That seems to tide over the Terror Twins, but Mick stays, frowning and unconvinced. Lola’s lost fights before and come out singing; this was different.

“The fuck are you looking at, you geezer? I told you I’m fine.” She’s lashing out; usually she’s got enough respect for him to keep that confined to the younger boys who deserve it more coming from her, so something must be  _really_  wrong. She was awkwardly trying to dress her knuckles without moving the rest of her arm, and failing miserably, trying not to wince, and again, not doing well at it.

“Watch yourself, girlie.” Mick growled, but cleared off the small pile of clothes beside her, taking a seat. He looks over her injury and finds realisation dawning over him. Her knuckles were bruised, yes, but the arm of her jacket was slashed all across her forearm and coated with dried blood; it wasn’t super noticeable against the black leather, but up close it was a little horrifying.

“What the hell happened?” He kept his voice low, taking the bandage from her hand. She tries to protest again, but he cuts her off with a  _look_. He carefully, discretely, picks at one of the slashes along her arm, frowning deeper and apologising as she visibly winces. Her anger was cracking under his concern. “These need stitches, why the fuck haven’t you been to the hospital?”

“Thank you,  _Mother Mars_ , but I think I-  _ow_!” She yelps as he tugs gently at the sleeve of the jacket. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she sulked, swiping back the bandages, going back to wrapping her knuckles.

Sighing deeply, Mick rolls his eyes, taking it off her again and dressing the wound far more effectively, trying to jostle her arms as little as possible.

“You’re going to the hospital when we get to the next town- no arguments, girlie, or I’ll get Doc to drag you there; you know he’ll do it, too.”

“He’s a tool,” she sulked, amid hisses of pain, but Mick just let that comment slide.

“I didn’t mean to get fucked up like this,” she says, frowning watching him work. Mick grunts, and she takes it as a question, a cue to keep talking, “I know you think I just throw myself into fights for fun, but I pick my battles, okay?”

“So what made you pick the one against the asshole with the knife?” Mick asks, and Lola’s quiet for a long time.

“It wasn’t a fight; he was going after a girl who had less protection than me, I think. I don’t- I was-” She can’t quiet articulate it, but her nose twitches in answer.

“So you were high as shit and jumped into a knife fight; you’re an idiot, you know that?”

“It wasn’t a fight!” Lola exclaimed, before hissing loudly in pain from where she’d moved her arm.

“You alright, Lols?” Tommy calls, frowning, beer in hand.

“Yeah,  _Nurse Mars_  is just being a nosy bitch,” Lola rolled her eyes, and the other three boys laughed. Mick shook his head, but didn’t comment. “It wasn’t a fight,” she insisted, quieter this time, “I just- she was fucking terrified, I remember that, okay? And I just remember needing to put myself between her and the asshole; I didn’t know he had a knife until it was too late, I just tried to shield my face, and when I got a chance I decked him, but-”

“But the damage was already done.” Mick ties off the bandage and sits back, putting the rest of the bandage back in the medical kit.

“He had a knife,” and her voice is so surprisingly raw that Mick has to take a moment, to look at her cradling her injured arm by herself, how she’s hunched in where she was usually bright and open, despite how tough she liked to appear. “I could have- look at what he did to my arm.” And she nods down at the shredded leather jacket clad arm. Her gaze was cloudy with tears, and Mick cleared his throat.

“Are you okay?” He asks awkwardly, and Lola’s eyebrows raise as she sniffles, wiping the traces of tears before they could even threaten to spill.

“Yeah fine, I’m fine.” She insists, but Mick shakes his head.

“Drummer,” he calls sharply, and Tommy looks up like an excited puppy, “you’re the soft type; come hug Lola.” This, however, brings the whole rest of the band over, intrigued, only to see Lola absolutely  _fuming_.

“I’m  _fine_  you  _bastard_ ,” she snarls, even as Tommy sits on her other side, wrapping his arms around her and perching his chin on her shoulder.

“Why’s this happening?” He asked, and Mick gave a small smile at Lola’s warning look, completely ignoring her blaring subtext.

“Girlie got into a knife fight and got her arm all slashed up.” And he sounds a little smug when he says it, standing to move to the front of the bus, making room for Nikki to sit on her other side.

“Oh shit!  _Oh shit_ ,” Tommy’s eyes went wide as he finally focused on the arm of her jacket, on the way the thick leather had been sliced through several times, blood drying at the edges of the cuts.

“Holy fuck, Lo, that’s bad-fuckin’-ass.” Nikki smirked, punching her in the shoulder.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Vince smirked at her, arms crossed and hip cocked, “those are gonna scar up and you’re just gonna keep getting hotter.”

“Alright, fuck her in your own time,” Nikki rolled his eyes, though he gives Lola’s thigh a squeeze as he moves past Vince, back to where they’d been working on a song.

“Believe me, I will.”

“I’m right here!” Lola calls out after them, and Vince throws a wink over his shoulder. Lola smiles a little, “okay fine, as long as you keep calling me badass.”

“Baby, I’ll sing your praises all-”

Both Nikki and Tommy cut him off with groans of disgust.

“Could you be any fucking cheesier? You already got your yes, can you maybe actually put in some work now?” Nikki spits, throwing a pen at the blonde, who just grumbled in response.

Tommy’s still got his arms around Lola, who’s leaning against him, though she’d deny it if asked.

“You sure you’re alright, Lols?” His voice is quiet, contemplative, and Lola hesitates, deciding between dismissive and honest.

“He had a  _knife_ ,” she says gently, leaning into Tommy’s embrace, resting her head against his for a moment.

“Did you?” He asks. She shakes her head. “We’re you scared?” It’s blunt, but he sounds genuinely concerned for her.

“I was high,” she admits, “I wasn’t anything, I just knew that I was stronger and more,” she laughs a little, though it’s humourless, “well armoured than the groupie he had cornered.”

“You were her night in shining armour!” Tommy laughs a little, grinning, and Lola relaxes a little.

“Yeah,” she pauses, face falling, “I’m scared looking back, you know? I could have been gutted, right there at the after-party. It’s  _fucked_.”

Tommy is quiet for a long moment, before humming.

“You want me to get you a few lines, help calm you down?” He asks, and Lola smiled, soft and genuine, nodding.

“Gotcha covered,” and he presses a quick kiss to her shoulder before swanning away to look for one of the several stashes of coke they had around the bus. She’s still shaken, even after she shares a few lines with the boys, but she’d never be able to admit that. Even so, they all seem to know, and if they do take a few more moments than necessary to make sure she’s alright throughout the trip, she’s quietly grateful.


End file.
